The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Convertible seat bed units, couches, and reclinable chair of various constructions and useable both for seating and sleeping are well known in the art. Known configurations include adjustable reclining backrests and various control assemblies to self-adjust the backrest position. The seat may be slidably, horizontally adjust to accommodate movement of the backrest and movement of a footrest. The various reclining and adjusting assemblies are generally not adapted for durable use or extended user movement on top of the seats and couches. For example, many convertible seat bed units, couches, and reclining or adjustable chairs are configured for sitting or lying, and are not configured for more active use such as lovemaking at a selectable incline. To this end, these more conventional furniture units are not capable of supporting the full weight of one or more adults at locations other than the seat portion itself.
Further, known furniture configured to aid sexual intercourse can be difficult to possess, display or store discreetly without embarrassment. Therefore, it would be advantageous to configure a furniture apparatus for use as an aid for sexual intercourse that may be stored and displayed as a conventional furniture piece, concealing the internal incline assembly and incline functionality from external view.
Accordingly, a need remains for a discreet furniture apparatus that is configured to support active movement by users along all portions of the apparatus and configured to selectively incline at dual ends to improve user comfort when engaging in active use.